


Stress Is A Man's Best Enemy

by Yousaydoctorisaywho



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adorable, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Iron Dad, Light Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spidey son, Stress, Stress Relief, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony and Peter have to work out some issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stressed Tony Stark, there is a misunderstanding, they just gotta talk it out you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousaydoctorisaywho/pseuds/Yousaydoctorisaywho
Summary: Tony Stark never really gets angry. Sure, he gets stressed nearly all the time, but who doesn't? Unfortunately, after both him and Peter have very stressful days, Tony releases it on Peter who ends up running away. There were quite a lot of misunderstandings and now Tony has to go out there and save the kid.





	Stress Is A Man's Best Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to CreamCheese for the prompt! I was very excited to write this and I was wondering how I could play off Tony being mad at Peter but it ended up working out so thanks again! Just wanted to say another HUGE thanks to everyone reviewing and enjoying my Iron Dad stories! I'm not used to it and it makes me happy to see all of you enjoying it. If you have any prompts, comment them and I will write them for you! Thanks and love you all

Peter Parker was late. In his defense, it wasn’t even his fault. School started off okay: alright fine that’s a complete lie, it was also terrible. For some reason, Ned and MJ, the whole day, didn’t talk to him. When they did, it was short sentences and then they continued talking to one another. His heart sank at that, but he knew they weren’t doing it on purpose… still stung a bit, though. But after school, when he was trying to leave, Flash appeared and taunted him, not letting him leave the school. When Peter managed to get outside, Flash had managed to get in his car and tried to run Peter over. To say he was not in a good mood was an understatement. He gloomily walked to the Tower, grumbling to himself when his heart stopped in pure terror. Quickly looking at his watch he bit back a curse (it was Heck) and started to run. Mr. Stark was going to be so mad! He was forty minutes late! The Tower shined brightly in the sunlight, the glass windows creating a gleam that nearly blinded him. He got to the lobby and almost slipped on the polished floor. A loud squeak echoed causing some of the other employees to stare at him confused.

“Sorry, I’ll be quieter!” Peter said, a blush growing on his face as he nearly sprinted to the elevator. 

“Hello, Peter. You are late. I will alert Mr. Stark of your arrival.” FRIDAY announced, making Peter duck his head in embarrassment. 

“I know, sorry Mister FRIDAY. I was late because- “Peter began but was quickly interrupted by the AI.

“I do not need to know, Peter Parker. Mr. Stark knows of your arrival.” FRIDAY continued, not bothering to hide the bitter tone.

Peter was getting more and more uncomfortable as the elevator finally made it to the lab. Looking down at his feet and sneaking glances around the room, he saw Mr. Stark leaning over his desk, tinkering with one of his projects. He swallowed the bile rising up in his throat as his anxiety began to creep up.

Awkwardly shuffling over to a wall, he knocked on it to get the older man’s attention. “Um, M-Mr. Stark? I’m really sorry about being late. It wasn’t even my fault and- “

This time, instead of FRIDAY interrupting him, it was Mr. Stark. “Kid, can you just, stop? Take a minute to collect yourself and when you’re ready to actually get some work done, come back.”

Peter froze at the spot in the change of tone. “Oh… um, okay.” He began to slowly leave the room, risking a glance at Mr. Stark who was busy working, not even looking up. “I’ll be back in, like, two minutes.”

Tony just grunted in response, causing Peter to furrow his brow in concern. He was never like this. Every time Peter got to the Tower, he was greeted warmly and him and Tony checked in with one another. This was the first time he was late, and Tony was, well, mad. Peter couldn’t help the guilt from overpowering every other emotion. But, he had to know why he was late, he would understand… right? Walking back in, he saw Tony massaging his temples.

“Mr. Stark I was late today because this kid at school- “Peter began but Tony slammed a hand down on the table.

“Either do work and not talk or go back home to your Aunt May’s.” He snapped.

Peter felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. “Mr. Stark…”

Tony just stared back at him. “Go. Home.”

Peter felt the tears begin to fall. Letting out a whimper, he grabbed his backpack and fled the room. Today was not a good day and even the man he looks up to the most doesn’t want to be around him. Maybe it was him… he could sometimes be annoying, talkative, obnoxious, energetic… oh, it is him. He felt the tears really falling as he went down in the elevator. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, maybe he should go on patrol. He got to the lobby and saw Happy.

“Hey kid- wait, are you okay?” Happy asked, his tone changing the instant he saw the tears.

“’m fine.” Peter mumbled, pushing past him abruptly and out the door.

He took his backpack off and used his web to glue his bag underneath the garbage as he took off his clothes to reveal the suit underneath. Grabbing his mask, he slipped it on, the tears making it blurry to see.

“Why doesn’t he like me… why doesn’t anyone like me?” Peter whispered to himself, tears falling more rapidly as he looked around for any crooks. He wasn’t really in full attention when suddenly something flew up and hit him. 

Letting out a slightly high yelp, he crashed into a collection of garbage cans. He groaned as a sharp pain erupted in his shoulder.

“Oh no, Karen?” Peter whimpered out, “I-I think something’s wrong. I can’t move my arm and it hurts a lot.”

“It seems you have dislocated your shoulder, Peter. Shall I call Mr. Stark? It is under the protocol ‘Peter has a boo boo” put in place by him.” Karen responded.

Peter was silent as he took in a gasping breath. “U-uh, I don’t know…”

“Peter your levels are elevating, especially your heart rate. I am calling Mr. Stark now.” Karen spoke calmly.

Peter moaned out a soft ‘no’, but all of a sudden, the phone picked up. “Peter, this better be impor-“

“Dad?” Peter whispered, his vision getting even more blurry as black dots covered his vision. “M-Mr. Stark, I was upset and I, well, I, crashed into garbage cans and dislocated my shoulder- Mr. Stark it really hurts and I’m sorry for bugging you, but I didn’t know who else to call.” It was true because he knew if he called Aunt May, she would’ve freaked out.

There was silence on the other line before he spoke. “Ah, shit. Pete, I am so sorry- Fuck. Sorry, language, I know. I’ll be there in five- no, one minute.”

Tony hung up and Peter was left with the silence except for his labored breathing. He heard people shouting around the corner as he desperately tried to move but his shoulder wouldn’t help him.

“There he is! I told you I hit him. It’s that Spider-Man. Ha, not so tough, are you?” A low voice growled out. Peter just groaned again before suddenly they were looming over him. “I wonder what would happen if we took off your mask.”

Peter’s anxiety levels spiked at that sentence and a hand came down to grab at it, causing Peter to slap the hand away. The man didn’t like that and snarled before landing a sharp punch to his left eye. Peter instantly cried out as they tried again before a loud metallic thud was behind them.

“If you know what’s good for you, step away from him, right. Now.” Tony Stark’s voice growled out.

The men slowly turned and instantly dropped the bat they were about to swing at Peter’s head. “Y-your- “

“A pissed off Iron Dad? Sorry, Iron Man? Yeah. Back off before I blast you to bits.” He snapped.

The men eyed each other before dropping everything and running, one of them choosing to give a quick kick to Peter’s leg. Once they rounded the corner, Tony immediately dropped his hands and quickly ran to Peter.

“Kiddo? You alright?” Tony questioned, taking his face plate off. “Where does it hurt? You got to help me buddy.”

Peter took a shuddering breath as he took off his mask. “Aren’t you mad at me? I’m fine…”

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Pete, I’ll explain everything when we get back, I wasn’t mad at you, I was releasing my stress on the one person I really care about… I’m sorry. Now, let me see your shoulder.” Peter bit his lip and slowly sat up but cried out in pain, causing Tony to wince before holding him up. “I got to reset your shoulder, shit, uh, listen this is going to hurt. Grab onto my shoulder with your other hand and you need to relax, okay? We will do it on three.”

Peter’s eyes widened as he gripped Tony’s arm. He trusted him, I mean, technically he had to since he was resetting his shoulder. Tony locked eyes with Peter and used his hands to slowly maneuver over to his dislocated shoulder. Peter was really losing it. He couldn’t even hear Tony speaking, but he saw his mouth moving. Wait, what did he say? One… two… CRACK. Peter let out a cry and the tears from earlier were now pouring down his face. Sure, he could blame it on his burning shoulder and black eye, but it was also on the fact of how terrible this day had been. First, Ned and MJ barely talked to him and if they did it was short sentences. Second, Flash kept him late at school being annoying. Third, Mr. Stark yelled at him and basically kicked him out. Fourth, he got hit by something which caused a bunch of injuries. Lastly, now Mr. Stark has to deal with his issues and he doesn’t even… like him. Oh, and looking back, Peter is pretty sure he accidentally called him dad. Letting out a shuddering breath, he felt himself being lifted up by metallic arms.

“Mr. Stark? You don’t have to- “

“Shut up.” Tony interrupted.   
The fly back was quiet as Peter drifted off to sleep, the pain and emotional draining day really, well, drained him. They got back to the Tower and Peter was placed on the couch while Tony quickly got himself out of his suit. Peter opened his eyes to see Tony placing an ice pack on his eye. 

“You really need to take better care of yourself, kid.” Tony muttered, picking up Peter’s head and placing it on his lap as Tony sat down on the couch. 

“I’m trying to… Why,” Peter began, cursing himself for letting the tears begin to well up again, “why were you so mad at me? Do you not like me? I’m sorry if I bother you and I know I talk too much and- “

“Jesus Peter, calm down.” Tony began with a nervous laugh. “Why would you say that? You never bother me and of course I like you.” He sighed loudly and gently moved the ice a little to cover Peter’s swollen eye. “It’s just… Alright first, I never talk about my emotions so, like, this is a huge deal. Appreciate me.” Peter laughed softly at that as he moved his head against Tony’s leg to get comfy. “Next, I’ve been dealing with a lot of stress. I had five meetings that needed to be rescheduled, Pepper called me and was frustrated cause she thinks I’m not spending time with her, I still am not talking to Steve and the Avengers really like to mention that, Clint was crawling around my vents for four weeks without me knowing, Bruce accidentally caught half of my blueprints on fire and, to cut all of this short, I took it out on you… and I’m sorry, very sorry.”

Peter stayed silent as he listened intently before moving his hand, not the one where his dislocated shoulder was because it was bandaged up to the point where he could barely move that side of his torso, and patting Tony’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Mr. Stark. I had a bad day too, you probably don’t want to hear- “

“Tell me. Who hurt you? Do I need to call the police? Rough him up? Sue?” Tony rambled on.

It was funny. One minute, Mr. Stark was stressed and angry, and the next he was back to his protective demeanor. And Peter was okay with that. Even as Tony questioned him over and over again, asking for Flash’s address and license plate number, he was just happy that he cared for him after all. Man, stress really is a man’s best enemy.


End file.
